


SMP High: Chaos

by cyan13



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Dadza, Family, Grandma Ianite, Highschool AU, Jordan is a veteran, Jordan is tried, Multi, Past Character Death, Tubbo is a older brother, Uncle Jardon, Yes I made the Hermits teachers, little sister/aunt Ianita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Tubbo has just moved to a new town, with his Uncle Jordan. making new friends and making new enemies. He meets the Sleepy brother, an odd group of siblings who turns out to live right next door to him.Let the chaos begin.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Philza & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the other 3k I did for nano. I just gave up on it, and haven't touch it since the start of the month. It might just be a big one-shot book two, I don't really know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tubbo was excited about school, ready to meet new people in this new town. 

His Uncle Jordan was chuckling at his excitement, watching him slightly bounce in his seat as he drove, glancing over occasionally. The teen was hugging his backpack to his chest, eyes staring out the window in awe. They passed little shops, each opening for the new day. 

When they pulled up to a red light, Jordan turned to his nephew. “Are you sure you’re ready to head to school already? The Principle said you can start next week if you want,” he sounded worried, and he knew he had a reason to be. 

“I’m sure, uncle Jordan,” Tubbo said, grinning up at the older man. “Besides, I need some friends in this town.” 

The man looked uncertain, but nodded anyway, trusting the teen. “Well, if you need me, just call me and I’ll come to get you, alright? Don’t overwork yourself.”

Tubbo just grinned, even more, nodding. 

They pulled up to the High School of SMP quickly, slowly pulling up to the drop off lane. “Take care of yourself, kiddo,” Jordan said, ruffling his blond hair. “I’ll see you after school ok?”

He nodded, climbing out of the car. He slung his bee shaped bag over his shoulder. Tubbo waved as his uncle drove off, heading to work. Turning, the teen looked up at the entrance of the school. Highschoolers were all flowing in, either from their vehicles or from the buses, making their way to class. 

“Ok Tubbo, you can do this,” he muttered to himself, going inside. The halls were packed, as the student body made their way down the tight halls. He got shoved into a locker at one point, but at least he saw the sign for the Office. 

The office was a stuffy little place, with papers stacked on the reception desk and a jar of colorful pens sat on top. Behind the stack, was a young man in a black button-up shirt. His hair was dark brown and his glasses were balancing on his nose. He was clicking away on his laptop, seemingly deep in thought. 

Walking up to the desk, Tubbo smiled slightly. “Excuse me, sir?”

The man jumped a little, his glasses going a little crooked on his face. “Oh, um, hello, how can I help you?” 

“I’m new, and my uncle told me to come to the office when I got here,” Tubbo explained. “And I have no clue where I’m going." 

He nodded. "Right, well, I'm B.B. Halo, the school Secretary," the man said, turning to another computer to his right. "What's your full name?"

"Tubbo Maron-Smith." The teen started to slightly pull on one of the black straps of his bag. "I'm in 9th." 

Mr. Halo nodded, the sound of a printer starts. "Well, just let this printout and I'll see who has around the same schedule." He picked up the newly printed paper and then at this computer, before picking up the phone. "Tommy Sleepy? Please come to the front office please. Thank you." 

The man smiled up at Tubbo, handing him the sheet of paper. "Tommy has about the same classes as you," he explained. "And just a fair warning, Tommy is a little loud." 

Before Tubbo could ask any questions, the office door burst open. In came a blond, stumping his way in. "Mr. Halo I swear it wasn’t me, I promise," he said, coming to stand by Tubbo. "It was Sapnap, I promise."

Mr. Halo smiled, thought a little strained. "Tommy, I called you here to be a guild for the day," he said, gesturing to Tubbo. "This is Tubbo, do you mind showing him around?"

Tommy blinked, eyes darting from Tubbo to Mr. Halo, and back. This continued for a minute before a loud sigh escaped the taller teen. 

"Fine, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "Let me see your schedule."

Handing it to him, Tubbo observed the blond. His hair was darker than his pale hair, while his eyes seemed to be a dark blue. Tommy wore a white shirt with red sleeves, faded jeans, and red shoes. 

His eyes looked up to meet Tubbo's, an eyebrow raised in question. "What?" Tubbo shrugged, making the taller teen roll his eyes. "Well, we got about four classes together, and Homeroom is right now."

"Then we should get going," he said, turning back to Mr. Halo. "Thank you again." 

The adult smiled. "Anytime, Tubbo," said the man, smiling slightly. "See you later."

Exiting the office, Tommy turned left, making the short teen stumbled after him. The halls abounded at this point, an eerie silence hushed over the place.  _ It was like a ghost town _ , Tubbo noted. 

They came to a door that was covered in pictures of students and a couple of teachers. Each held a sigh, each with a different word. 

"This is our Homeroom," Tommy said. "It’s also Mrs. False's room. She teaches Algebra 1."

There was the sound of someone talking inside, a woman. Tommy opened the door, stepping inside, Tubbo falling suit. 

Everyone looked over at them, staring at them as they walked in. Standing in front of the desk, was a tall blond woman. She wore a striped red and white shirt under a black blazer, matching her black jeans. 

“Well, you must be Mr. Maron-Smith, it's nice to meet you,” she said, as Tommy sat himself down near the middle of the room. “I’m Mrs. False Symmetry and welcome to your homeroom. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?"

Tubbo blinked. He was expecting someone to ask that and had prepared some answers and stuff. But now that he looked at the twenty-something set of eyes that looked up at him, his mind had disappeared in the void.

"Um, I'm Tubbo," his voice cracked a little, causing some people to snicker. "I live with my Uncle and I just moved here."

The teacher smiled. "Thank you for sharing, Tubbo," she pointed to an open seat near the back. "Good ahead and take a seat, so I can go ahead and give announcements for the week." 

He walked quickly to his seat, sitting down. Everyone looked away and back to the teacher, letting Tubbo let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. This was going to a long day. 


	2. chapter 2

Classes went about the same as the first. Stand up, introduce yourself, sit down, and focus on class. Most of the time, Tommy was guiding him along to every class. They didn’t talk much.

The last class he had with Tommy was the shop class, located in the basement. The place felt cold like someone had left the AC on all night, and the lights were flickering. And an echo seemed to ring through the halls. 

The classroom was filled with the noise of power tools and hammers hitting their mark. There were only a couple of kids in there, each working on a different project. 

Tommy went left as soon as they entered, heading for a taller teen with faded pink hair. The kid wore a white t-shirt and jeans, a red jacket tied around his waist. What looked like a tube-like object laid out on the table in front of him. 

Before Tubbo could go ask what he was making, a hand landing on his shoulder, making him jump. Standing behind him was a very tall man with a big, fluffy mustache, button-up shirt, a red tie around his neck, and black slacks.

“Mr. Maron?” At Tubbo’s nod, the man grinned, making his mustache grow. “I'm Mr. Mumbo, your Shop teacher. I also teach film over on the other side of the school. Since you're new, why don't you just get used to the classroom for today? Tomorrow we can get you started on a project, just watch out for- Tommy put that flamethrower down!”

Back to where Tommy had wandered off to, the teen was now holding a flamethrower up to the table. The people around him had already moved to the other side of the room, like a routine that they have just done forever. Tubbo watched with wide eyes as Tommy cooked a piece of metal on the table, the teacher trying to get him to turn it off. 

When Mr. Mumbo finally got the flamethrower away from the tall blond, the pink-haired teen started to chuckle a little bit. Tubbo looked at him confused, as to why he was laughing. 

The older teen noticed his look, giving him a slight smile. It was almost unnoticeable if you weren’t looking at him head-on. “Tommy is my little brother,” the teen explained, his tone seemed to be stuck in a very monotone voice. “I’m Techno Sleepy.” 

“I’m Tubbo,” he introduced, smiling up at the pink-haired man. “Tommy has been showing me around today, and this is the last class we share.” 

Techno nodded, glancing back to their teacher and his brother. Mr. Mumbo was berating Tommy, and the teen looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. “Why don't you join me and my brother’s for lunch?”

The short blond blinked. “Ready? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah, we might all might be a little crazy, but it's cool,” Techno picked up the tube off the table. “Wanna help me with my Potato Canon?” 

Tubbo grinned, nodding happily. Techno pulled over two stools, one for each of them before. He had a roll of duct tape in hand and two cans of spray paint. “I just gotta tape this thing up and color it. Wanna help me spray paint this thing?” 

“Sure.”

The pink-haired boy nodded, turning to look over at his teacher. Mr. Mumbo had stopped telling Tommy off and was now locking the flamethrower into a cabinet. “Hey Mr. Mumbo, do you mind if Tubbo and I go spray paint my cannon outside?”

Mr. Mumbo looked up from his ring of keys, waving at them. “Sure, go ahead. Just bring the cans back when you're done with them, you two.” 

Tubbo smiled, as Techno gave him the cans, picked up his cannon, and lead him out of the classroom, only giving him enough time to wave bye to Tommy, who was pouting at a table. He still had on rubber gloves from when he was handling the flamethrower. 

In the hall, lead the way, though not the way that Tubbo came to get to the basement. It seemed like the hall was getting brighter, a vast difference from the other side of the hall. Did this school just not care?

Techno stopped at a door, light shining through the window. “This way.” 

Opening the door, they came to what Tubbo presumed was the back of the school. From what he could see, there was a barn-like structure and a football field. He could hear the sound of farm animals, which confused Tubbo a little. They were on the very outskirts of the town, why would there be animals?

“The school has an FFA, so we talk about caring for animals,” Techno explained when he noticed Tubbo’s confused expression. “If you want, I can show my pig to you after we paint the cannon.”

Tubbo looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

They finished spray painting the cannon quite quickly. It was now bright pink with golden accents, ready to fire potatoes into the air, or at any unexpecting people in the area. Leaving it to dry, Techno leads the way to the barn. 

The sound of a cow filled the air, causing Tubbo to laugh. Near the middle of the barn, was a nicely kept pin. There was a golden sign hanging on the pin door, the name “Prince “ written in red letters. 

Looking inside the pin, Tubbo grinned at the animal. The pig was quite fat and had a little black circle around its right eye. And, like a cherry on top, a little crown sat on his head. On the walls behind this pig, was pictures of him and Techno, and three red ribbons each on a photo. 

When the two got to the door of the pin, Prince started making a loud noise. A happy noise, Tubbo noted. The large animal rose onto his back legs and put his front one onto the top of the pin door. 

"Hi Prince, I missed you too, buddy," Techno said, smiling slightly at the farm animal. The large pig looked over at Tubbo with big black eyes. “Tubbo, meet my pig, Prince.”

The animal was cute if you asked Tubbo. “He’s so big,” he noted. “What are all the ribbons for?”

Techno grinned. “Prince won them at competitions we have won together,” he explained, petting his pig. The animals seemed to melt into his touch, like a cat almost. Giving the pig one last pat, Techno left the pin, Tubbo following. “We should head back, class is almost over. And I gotta lock up the cannon before Tommy gets his hands on it. Or worse, somehow he gets that flamethrower again.”

Tubbo laughed at the thought of his new friend running around with a flamethrower and then getting hit with a flying potato. Techno smiled just a little at the shorter teen, taking one last looked at Prince before leading the way out of the barn. 

They had a class to get back to. 

Picking up the now dried potato cannon, the duo made their way back into the basement. The class was semi-empty, besides Mr. Mumbo and Tommy. The tall blond boy was busy writing something down. When he noticed the two walk-ins, he grinned up at them. 

“Took you two long enough,” he said, sitting back and crossing his arms. He watched as Techno placed the cannon into a locked cabinet. “We need to head to lunch, Wilbur and Niki are waiting on us. Will texted me not long ago asking where we were. Let’s get going.”

Time to eat. 


	3. chapter 3

The lunchroom was probably the loudest place Tubbo had ever been in. 

The place was packed, and the smell of fried food hung in the air, teens almost screaming to be heard over the noise. Tubbo followed after the brothers as they lead the way through the crowd at people. It made him feel a little trapped. 

They came to a table near the middle of the area, where three other teens already sat. two boys and a girl. 

The girl had brown hair with two blond locks, glasses. She wore a white button-up blouse and Tubbo could see her black book back sitting next to her. On her right was one of the boys, wearing a yellow sweater, a brown jacket was hanging on the back of his chair. Like the girl, glasses sat on his nose. 

The boy looked up from his sandwich, watching as the two brothers and Tubbo sat down. “I was wondering when you two would show up,” he said, picking up a tinny carrot and waving it at them. His brown eyes landed on Tubbo. “Who’s your friend?”

Tommy grinned. “This is Tubbo, he’s new,” he explained, wrapping around his arm over his shoulder. Tubbo tried to smile, but it came out strained. The noise was starting to get to him. “Tubbo, let me introduce you to my other brother Wilbur, and his two friends Niki and Fundy.” 

Wilbur blinked for a minute, staring at Tubbo with a look he couldn't describe. Like he was staring into his soul. It made him swarm a little in his seat. “I heard we had a new student, didn’t know you had to endure Tommy though.”

That made Techno and Fundy chuckle, while Niki lightly slapped Wilbur’s arm. Tommy looked like he wanted to jump over the table and strangle his brother. 

Niki rolled her eyes, before smiling at Tubbo. “Well, I’m glad you came to our school, Tubbo,” her voice was very light, like listening to a lullaby while she spoke. “What grade are you in?”

“9th,” said the short blond. “Tommy and I have about half our classes together.”

The girl smiled slightly. “Well, I hope you can deal with his craziness.”

Tommy was glaring at Niki as she quietly laughed. He didn’t was to say anything, but the lunchroom was starting to fill like it was closing in, like a trap he could not escape. Without realizing it, he started to pull on his fingers, making them let out a quiet  _ pop _ . 

He started falling into his little world as the sound of the people around him chatted up a storm. He could hear Tommy calling his name, could feel someone’s hand is on his shoulder, and someone shaking him. 

Wilbur looked at Tommy, trying to snap his new friend out of his trance-like state. “Tommy, why don’t you go get something to eat for your friend and yourself?”

The tall blond looked a little taken out of it, snapping his head to look at his older brother. Techno looked at the two of them, noticing a look in his brother’s eyes. He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, nodding at him. With a huff, the youngest brother walked off. 

Techno looked over at Tubbo, noticing him fiddling with his fingers. His brother stood, gaining the attention of his friends. They looked at his oddly as he walked around the table and kneeled beside Tubbo, gently taking one of his hands. 

That made Tubbo jump slightly, his blue eyes went while as he looked at Wilbur. The older teen gently tugged on his arm, standing to his feet. The blond followed him, leaving the three teens at the table. Looking back, he noticed that Tommy was gone. 

The hall was almost deafening compared to the lunchroom. The only sound was the hitting of their feet on the cold tile floor, Wilbur leading the way. Tubbo was glad to be away from the loud noise, even if he hadn’t talked with the older teen that much. 

They came to a door that didn’t have a window, and Wilbur opened the door softly, letting Tubbo go in. the room was filled with instruments, Tubbo thought his heart had jumped to his throat when he saw the piano.

He hadn’t seen a piano since…

Wilbur leads him over to an area filled with chairs, probably where the band practiced. Tubbo sat down while the glasses-wearing man went over to the guitars, picking up a brown one. He sat next to the blond and started to quietly play. 

Acting out of instinct, Tubbo stood up and made his way over to the grand piano. Sitting down on the bench, noticing Wilbur had stopped his playing, Tubbo let his fingers fly across the keys. The sound of the guitar started to play with the piano, causing a melony to play in the room. 

They stayed like that for a while, just playing song after song, never saying a word or looking at each other.

The sound of the bell ringing took them both out of their music trances, making them stop, tubbo accidentally hitting a key that made a loud noise. 

Chuckling, Tubbo looked over at Wilbur, who was smiling slightly at the blond. “Um, thanks,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to start playing, and you playing was cool, and-”

Without him noticing, his breathing seemed to be quicken. His body felt like it was a lump of lead, sinking into the ocean. Like the walls around him were closing in, he hadn’t touched a piano in so long, why did he do it now? He told himself he wouldn’t touch one, and here he was, sitting and playing the massive instrument. 

Hands landed on his shoulders softly, causing him to snap his head up to meet the soft eyes of Wilbur. “Breath deeply, ok? Get some air in your lungs,” he spoke firmly, but not commanding, more encouraging. Wilbur slowly started to breathe deeply, and without even thinking, Tubbo started to copy him. 

His breath was still a little labored but he slowly started to calm down. Everything didn’t seem as breathtaking anymore, and the walls didn’t seem to be closing in on him. 

Wilbur didn’t say a word, and neither did Tubbo. Both just stood up and left the room, running into Tommy in the hall.

“There you two are,” he said, glaring slightly before noticing the look on Tubbo’s face and his brother’s shaking of his head. "Um, hey Tubbo, I gotta show you where your next class is. It’s down this hall anyway." 

The blond nodded, taking a quick look up at Wilbur before following after. The look was filled with thanks, and Wilbur seemed to understand it and said nothing. 

Tommy didn't question why these two were in the music room, nor tried asking what happened between the two. It still concerned him, but he knew not to ask, from past experiences. 

"I saved you an orange from lunch," Tommy said, when they left Wilbur, fishing the fruit from his backpack. "Thought you might still be hungry."

Tubbo smiled slightly, taking the fruit. "Thanks, Tommy."


End file.
